Because We're Bored
by SuperKani
Summary: Philippines has both America and England on vacation at her place,jet lag seems to have gotten the best of them. Now... how to kill boredom... So uhh... it's my first fanfic. Wheee. I dunno man. My friend told me I had to post it, so here. Short. l


America's visit seemed all too sudden. What the hell was he thinking? Calling Philippines up early in the morning telling her "HEY MARIA! SIS! PICK ME UP AT THE AIRPORT! YOUR TUYA..ERR.. TUR...YA.. EHH WHATEVER I'M HERE! COME ON COME ON COME ON!"  
He never even bothered to call her up BEFORE arriving, at least just to tell her he was coming to visit. But NO, he thought it was such a GRAND idea to "surprise" her by randomly telling her to pick him up at the airport. Which would be a bit of problem, since England was already staying at her house for a little vacation himself. Oh the rage she felt as she got in the car, England following behind her, apprehensively. They arrived at the airport, rage still burning within her. But once she saw the familiar flash of blond hair and Nantucket sticking out, among the crowd, she felt her stomach churn, he turned to her and, my gosh, those bright blue eyes met her own brown ones, she almost felt like her heart just dropped. He ran to her and gave her a big hug, and suddenly all that rage disappeared, gone, vamoose. She missed him, she missed her Kuya Al. They spent the whole day in the malls of busy Metro Manila, eating food (America didn't eat anything during the flight). They got home, tired and full, they decided to skip dinner.  
"So whose room am I crashing in Ria?" America took his bags and stood beside her, as if waiting for her command, a big grin on his face. "Well, if you called me BEFORE arriving, I could have prepared for you." The Filipina said sarcastically . She then looked towards England "Arthur?" He was already climbing upstairs to his room  
"No, no, I'm on vacation, and I'd like to sleep in peace tonight." He looked to the both of them and gave a small smile "Goodnight then you two." Honestly, he felt almost like a babysitter, the two were only in there "-teens" after all. But then again, being with younger nations made him feel younger somehow, which he always yearned for, "oh to be young and foolish again" he'd say, he was quite the romantic sometimes, he gave a small laugh at thought of this.  
"Well! Looks like I'm sleeping in your room tonight sis!"  
"Yep. Looks like it. I guess you could use the futon... is that okay?"  
"Aw yeah sure, I slept on futons on my visits to Japan's place. Those things, surprisingly, are pretty freakin comfy."  
"Great." He followed her upstairs and down the hall to her room. "Here it is, it's not so much I know, but I've never had any problems while sleeping in here."  
"Heh. It's cute." he smirked a bit at this.  
They got into their bed and futon, Philippines let out a sigh of relief, she smiled.  
"I can hear you smiling~" he teased from the futon beside her bed.  
"Ha? How da heck can you HEAR me smiling?"  
"Uhh... I just can I guess? Hahaha!"  
"I don't know Kuya... I'm just happy."  
"Aww... little sis is happy I'm here?"  
"Yeah. You AND Iggy. Not a lot of nations visit me, you see."  
"Haha. That's good to hear, the part about you being happy Iggs and I are here of course."  
"Good night then?"  
"Yeah, night sis."  
Philippines drifted off to sleep. As for America...

*2 hours later*  
"Maria! Wake up!" He whispered gently shaking her awake.  
"Hm? Ano ka ba...hngg.. it's like 2 in the morning..."  
"I can't-"  
"-sleep?" She finished the sentence for him.  
She sat up, the restless blue-eyed nation was now sitting on her bed facing her, eyes still not tired and wide awake.  
"Ahh... I knew it... jet lag right?"  
"Uhh, yeah, probably. Listen, You, me, Mickey D's, now." He said with determination.  
"Ha? Mickey D's? What's... that?" she groaned, her eyes fluttered as she tried to adjust her brain to the current situation.  
"McDonald's. Please?" America stared into the sleepy nation's face, who looked up to stare at his own. Then she saw those two loud blue orbs come into focus, those eyes, man, she could never get enough of them. This woke her up a bit.  
She slid off the bed lazily and groggily walked towards her closet where she took out a hoodie and a new pair of shorts. She didn't bother dressing up decently, it was 2 in the fricken morning. Alfred grabbed a shirt and changed too, he didn't care if he was out in his boxer shorts. "No, I think I should be wearing pants." And he grabbed some pants and put them on as he tried to catch up with Maria who was already on her way downstairs. "Uy! Not so loud dude." she snapped at Alfred whose head was only inches away from the ceiling. He was taller than Maria by, just almost, a foot. So he was having quite a bit of problem moving around through the hallway.  
The Brit who was in the next room, heard the younger nations' muffled voices. He didn't give much thought to it, so he rolled over and went back to sleep.  
After a few minutes of panicky whispering the two were finally outside locating where Maria parked her car. She didn't really know if tricycles were available during this time, she decided to just take the car. Then they were on the road. Ah... how she loved driving when few cars were around, no traffic. She loved it so much she started speeding up, causing Alfred to smile all goofy-like and amused. He didn't know why, he just did. They arrived at the 24 hour fast-food place. Alfred got out of the car first and ran towards the counter, like a little kid in a candy store. Except it was Alfred, in McDonald's. Wait, they're the same thing. Maria locked the car and followed Alfred, he was already ordering 3 Big Macs, which she found surprisingly normal. Man, he must be a pro at ordering McDonald's, the cashier couldn't even follow what he was saying. "What are you getting Ri?" he turned to Maria after a few misunderstandings with the cashier later.  
"Ah... I'll just have a regular cheeseburger and a coke float."  
"Well, you heard the girl." He told the cashier.  
"487 pesos sir" the cashier said pushing buttons on her cash register.  
"Wow, I've never ordered that much before." she told Al as she fished for a 500 peso bill in her wallet.  
"Really? This is just a midnight snack for me!" he told her and gave her a big grin.  
They had their food after a few minutes, and looked for a table. Maria was surprised to see that there were still people eating burgers and slurping sodas at 2 am.  
America did his infamous loud, obnoxious laugh as he sat down and ate his first Big Mac. "Woah! These things are TINY!" he laughed again.  
"Yeah, well, I guess everything here is opposite the size of what's at your place." Maria tried to refer to herself too as she said this. But with Alfred's lack of skill in reading the atmosphere, he just laughed again.  
America ate happily as one by one his Big Macs disappeared. He was already finished with two even before Maria could finish her measly cheeseburger. They seemed to have stayed longer than expected. It's already been an hour, but it doesn't look like they would be leaving anytime soon. They were caught up telling jokes and laughing, and exchanging stories. Ah it felt so good. They haven't seen each other in like, what, 10 years? Maria missed Kuya Al, she missed him and his craziness, his spur of the moment things like this. She missed his annoying laugh (surprisingly), his stories, his goofy way of looking at things. She really did miss her big brother, even if he could be over-protective at times, she still liked asking him for help whenever she needed it. And of course America, being the hero that he is, would always come to save her. "This was nice" she thought to herself and drank the last of her coke float.  
Meanwhile back at the house, England had woken up early, it was 4 in the morning. "Jet lag probably" he thought. He decided to check on America and Philippines, since he remembered hearing their voices last night. They weren't there. "Hm. Left without me? I should make some tea and wait for those two I guess." but something stopped him from turning around to make tea. Instead he turned on the lights in Maria's room, and looked around, he found her guitar, and her electric guitar right beside it. She was quite the rocker herself. He smiled and briskly walked towards the instrument, and casually plugged it in.  
"The tea can wait. I hope her neighbors like English rock." he laughed and strummed the electric guitar with great ease. Like the rebellious punk he once was, and probably always will be.


End file.
